


Sneak Attack

by Ryuki



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuki/pseuds/Ryuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra sneaks into the Equalist base to gain intel.  She ends up face to face with Amon, however he has her mistaken for a night-time visitor that he has - ahem - relations with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Attack

The Equalist base was as she imagined it: dull, in reddish-browns and grey, boring. All the corridors, every door, all the fixtures looked the same. Korra had weaved her way through the halls, completely lost. She silently hoped she could find her way back. Though, it seemed laughably easy she had gotten this far, the Avatar was certain she would get caught before she bumbled her way out. Whatever, she could fight her way out.

Unless she came face to face with Amon.

Korra’s stomach somersaulted at that thought. To be caught by the Equalist leader, while dressed as an Equalist, made the Avatar sick with worry. She could only imagine how he’d twist her appearance in the uniform or torture her. The man was a sadistic mastermind. Then again, the uniform itself was a pretty decent work of torture. 

The Avatar felt claustrophobic in all the cloth. The mask didn’t help matters, either, and neither did all the zippers and metal doo-dads. Used to clothes that were easy to pull off, Korra had taken a good twenty minutes pulling on the somewhat snug outfit that seemed to require an instruction manual. Fleetingly, she wondered if Equalists had to take classes in putting on their uniforms. 

“What are you doing?” Korra started, turning on her heel to face Amon’s right-hand man as he came out of an intersecting corridor. Her mouth went dry and it felt as if her vocal cords withered. Her mouth opened and closed, like a fish seeking water, before the Lieutenant snapped again, “I hope there’s a good reason why you’re bumbling through the halls at this hour.” 

“Looking for Amon, sir.” Korra fell into a salute, the words racing through her mind before shooting out of her mouth with confidence. She was amazed at how quickly the lie lined up on her lips, “Hiroshi Sato sent me. I have a report on his progress and some new information on the Avatar, sir.” 

Lieutenant’s eyes - tinted green by his goggles - looked Korra up and down. The Avatar almost shirked back, hoping he didn’t notice anything familiar about her and that he didn’t ask to deliver the report papers himself. Though she didn’t hold anything in her hands, Korra relied on the fact she had a ridiculous amount of pockets to her advantage. Finally, he gave her a terse nod, lips pressed tightly together, before he pointed down the hall to a rather large door, “Amon’s office is there. Hurry up. Our leader needs sleep.” 

“Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!” Korra turned sharply as soon as the Lieutenant went back on his journey down the hall. She tried to walk straight, shoulders back, as if disciplined, before peeking out of the corner of her eye. The Lieutenant’s heel disappeared dwon the hall. Korra sagged, relaxing her muscles which only returned to tense anticipation as she neared Amon’s door.

Taking a deep breath, Korra steeled herself. Uncertainty tickled at her belly. Wouldn’t Amon’s office be heavily guarded, in case someone - like Korra - snuck in and did reconaissance? She supposed the knot of hallways and corridors could disorient any intruders, but the Avatar had made it this far! Korra felt pride swell in her chest at that thought.

Her gaze flickered to the door and, without thinking, she grabbed the doorknob, entering the office.

Amon’s face jerked up from his desk, his eyes narrowing behind his mask.

Korra almost screamed in shock. She hadn’t expected him to be here! The Lieutenant hadn’t made any indication that Amon was in the room. Well, why would she deliver a report to his desk, though? What was the proper method in the revolution to deliver information to the leader? Korra mentally cursed at herself, before her body guided her into a bow, “Amon, s-sir, I have a report.” 

The Avatar remained in her bow, swallowing heavily as she heard Amon’s chair shift against the floor. He stood up and Korra watched his feet plant themselves about shoulder-width apart. She could mentally see Amon folding his arms behind his back and staring down at her with masked disdain, “Stand and deliver, sister.”

Korra straightened, slowly, her eyes trailing up Amon’s body. She attempted to see the man through an Equalist’s eyes, seeing him as strong, confident, guarded. Like many times before, Korra had to admit the man was a good leader, even if he opposed everything she stood for. She felt a dribble of disgust curl into her stomach at that admittance, but ignored it.

Now, her heart nearly stopped. What would she tell him? This was a stupid, stupid plan! Korra almost winced, but strained to keep her face impassive. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself, “Hiroshi Sato has made great leaps of improvement with his mecha.” 

“Such as?”

“Uh, he, uh, he’s added launchers and flame throwers.” Korra hoped that sounded technologically savvy.

“Hn, I thought we agreed that the missile launchers were a bit excessive.” Amon replied, a little too airly. Korra feared the jig was up. He was about to rush her, bring her to her knees, make her a fool that didn’t even have bending to her name. The man began to take steps closer to her and Korra could only force herself to remain still. Her thoughts whizzed about her head, distracted, overwhelming, making it difficult to concentrate. Then Amon spoke, “-orra.” 

“Wh-what?” Korra felt her stomach churn. He knew it was her.

“Amorra, do you have something on your mind?”

Oh, Amorra. Must have been the name of the Equalist she beaned and nicked the uniform from. The woman had a similar build - though somewhat smaller, Korra realized, upon putting on the uniform - and a dark complexion like herself. How Amon differentiated one from the other confused her, since all the Equalist uniforms looked the same to her, but perhaps there was a particular nuance. 

However, her silence hadn’t paused his advancing steps. Korra mumbled, “No, nothing, sir.” 

“Certainly?” He now hovered over her, his height astounding her as it had on many past occasions. She had to fight blasting the man and his office with fire. To turn the leader and his cause to ashes. It would do nothing, but make Korra feel better. Part of her didn’t wish to do it, anyway. Amon had a point, in fighting for equality, but his methods were psychotic. Besides, killing him now would make him a martyr, just as stealing her bending would make her one.

She gasped as Amon’s hand shot to her face, catching her masked face in a familiar hold. Korra stared up at him, wide-eyed, through her goggles. His eyes narrowed, seeking something in her face. Then his thumb tenderly slipped over her bottom lip through the bunched up cloth. Korra felt her stomach drop to her knees in shock. She barely registered his words, “Often, you simply walk in and strip, Amorra. A sufficient tactic, if I may say so.” 

She paled and blushed at the same time from the image of waltzing into the office and stripping. How was she supposed to act like such a woman while in the middle of the enemy’s fortress, in front of her archenemy? Korra shifted uneasily from foot to foot, wishing he would let go of her chin so she could look away. Instead, she simply averted her gaze as she bumbled through a half-lie, “Well, uh, I’ve met this guy—”

Amon’s chuckle, deep and lilting, shook Korra’s very marrow. Unfamiliar feelings prickled at her stomach and her gaze flicked to Amon’s features. The look in his eyes was so foreign, so hard to place, Korra struggled to realize Amon was smiling. His fingers grasped the fabric around her face, yanking it up so her nose to her neck was bare. The sudden chill brought goosebumps to her skin and distracted her from the fact she couldn’t see. Then his hot breath played over her mouth, his lips moved and faintly brushed against hers, “You will forget about him after tonight, Amorra. Like the others before.”

She couldn’t even form a reply; Amon swept down and caught her lips in kiss.

She couldn’t even form a reply; Amon swept down and caught hers in kiss. His hands went to her hips, pulling her against him with bruising force. Korra squeaked into the kiss, eyes wide, unable to comprehend his actions, her brain shutting down from shock. Instincts kicked her into gear; if she wanted to be a believable Equalist - a believable ‘Amorra’ - she would have to react. 

Well, if this woman would strip before him…

Korra’s hands went to his tunic, fisting into his fabric. She rose to her tiptoes, returning the kiss with fervor as she tugged him into it. For a second, Amon seemed shocked; his tongue pausing, his grip slackening. But he rebounded quickly. Before Korra knew it, his hands snaked to her ass, picking her up with frightening ease. Anticipating tingles flashed through her body, though she wasn’t going to let it go that far. Certainly not. Nope. 

Her legs wrapped around Amon, thighs squeezing against his sides. His fingers dug into her butt and she vaguely registered being carried to his desk. Amon dropped her unceremoniously, atop papers he had previously been working on. Korra half hoped they were important, despite the fact she couldn’t rummage through them.

His hands slipped to the belt - the damned belt that took five minutes to figure out - and within seconds it was off her waist, tossed to the side. She gasped against his mouth, feeling a smirk quirk against her mouth. His hands trailed up her body, leaving hot trails even through the fabric. Against his mouth, Korra murmured, “We…we shouldn’t do this here.”

“Never stopped you before, Amorra.” A shudder tore through Korra’s body. Having sex in an office. She couldn’t even think of doing that. Sure, she and Bolin had fooled around a bit, but it didn’t feel like this. Amon’s hands weren’t even on her flesh and her nerves were aching from overwhelming sensations.

A hiss lit into the air and the tight uniform began to sag. Cold metal and air brushed against her body; only her undergarments kept modesty intact. Korra gasped, nearly slamming her forehead into Amon’s nose as she tried to sit and cover herself. His hand on her stomach stopped Korra. She reached up, tearing the bottom part of her mask from her face, heart pounding erratically in her chest. With her eyes free, she stared up at him from behind her goggles. 

His mask was positioned firmly over his face again, but there wasn’t anger in Amon’s eyes. No, something else burned there. Something that made Korra’s chest tighten more than any other look she recieved from him in the past. Licking her suddenly parched lips, the Avatar raked her mind for something to say, something to disarm the sexual hormones flooding his - and her - veins. 

“You’re being uncharacteristically shy.” 

“Am I?” Korra tried to sound nonchalant, but thoughts raced around her synapses, colliding, crashing, unable to focus. She had to fight urges to pull him back atop her, to resume making out as his hands wandered her body. Another part of her knew he would take it further and, once it reached that level, she would be caught. He’d realize who she was and then her whole plan was shot. Heck, her life would even be shot! 

“Very.” He growled, leaning down, grabbing her wrists in one hand and pinning her against the desktop. That single word pounded through Korra’s whole body, leaving tingles where blood should have been. Amon’s free hand teased his fingertips down her belly, tickling her flesh until they reached the top of her underwear. Nimbly, his fingers undid the wrap, but didn’t remove it. Korra stared up at him, wide-eyed. Her mind tried to determine the best option in this scenario. If she denied the Equalist leader, she would be found out; if she allowed him to have his way with her, she’d be found out. It seemed lose-lose and Korra was infuriated with the lack of choices.

Amon gently pushed the wrap aside and all of Korra’s thoughts evaporated into a hazy, hormonal steam. His fingers trailed along her lips and she whimpered, unaware of how wet she had become through his actions. His hand momentarily left her lower body, replacing the scarf over her eyes. 

“Hey! I do—” Korra protested, quickly cutting off into a gasp as his finger skillfully brushed against the little bead of nerves that most men didn’t bother with. So quick, so quiet, so gentle. Korra was astounded how her enemy held such apabilities. 

“Please, humor my insecurities, Amorra.” 

Korra, driven by a swelling desire in her lower stomach, no longer worried about getting caught. The knot of heat in her stomach needed release, needed to be unfurled. She didn’t need to say a word - not that she could manage anything coherent - since Amon went back to tormenting her. His fingers teased her lips with tentative touches, before slowly sliding into her. Korra gasped, her muscles clenched around his single digit. She vaguely heard the gentle clatter of Amon’s mask on the desktop, briefly realized her hands were free, but he was soon pinning her down again. This time, his lips and teeth antagonized her neck. Warmth pooled in Korra’s lower tummy, hot prickles tingling across her flesh; her fingers curled, muscles tensed, eyes clenched shut beneath the make-shift blindfold.

His digits slowly thrust in and out of her, gentle and soft. Everything Korra did not want. A frustrated groan left her lips, her hips moving against his hand, silently pleading for rougher touches. She felt his lips quirk into a smirk against her neck, “You’ve no patience, do you?”

“None.” Korra bit out, trying not to mortify herself by moaning loudly. 

“What do you want then?” His lips trailed to her ear, which was half hidden under the scarf. His tone dipped lower, became more ragged. His hot breath on her ear made Korra shiver as Amon growled, “Beg for me, Amorra.”

“What do you want then?” His lips trailed to her ear, which was half hidden under the scarf. His tone dipped lower, became more ragged. His hot breath on her ear made Korra shiver as Amon growled, “Beg for me, Amorra.”

Korra gritted her teeth. Even if this had been a natural lover’s tryst, she wouldn’t have begged! The Avatar did not beg for sexual satisfaction! Or, well, she wouldn’t if she were extremely sexually active. Instead, she thrust her hips against his hand, trying to drive his fingers harder, deeper into her. A sudden chill fell over her body as Amon pulled away; his hands, his mouth, his body heat gone. Korra whined in protest, but it quickly turned into a gasp.

His hot, wet mouth landed on her clit, slowly swirling around the bundle of nerves with a skilled tongue. Magma warmth bled through her body, making her squirm and writhe. Though her hands were freed, her mind was far from being able to make a coherent plan. Korra could only press her hands against his head, fisting the fabric of his hood and catching hair beneath the cloth. The Avatar pressed his face against her heat while her hips pressed against his mouth. She felt his lips curl into a grin against her while he continued to torment her. 

“Amonnn,” Korra moaned, needing to disguise the embarrassing sound as a word.

Instead of relief, she brought frustration on her head. Amon pulled himself away from her, nearly purring, “Yes?” 

“Don’t. Stop.” Snarled Korra, pushing down on his head to bring his soft mouth back against her pussy. She yelped as his teeth nipped her sensitive sex. 

“You are in no position to make demands.” Amon’s lips quirked into a grin against Korra. Her face flared with an intense blush, just imagining a smug expression across his face. If only she knew what it looked like. His tongue flicked over her lower lips, making the Avatar shudder from the sudden jolt to her nerves. Amon’s words, with his lips so close, nearly vibrated against her core, “Now, tell me what you want.”   
Before Korra could quickly snap off her demand, again, Amon pressed his lips to her pussy. His tongue slid along her slit before pressing through, teasing her insides. A gasp escaped Korra’s lips; a predecessor to the moan that soon followed. Korra threw her head back, body arching off the desktop, toes curling. She squirmed under his talented mouth, gasping and clenching her eyes shut as an overwhelming warmth bit across her limbs. 

“Ah-Amon.”

“Hm?” He didn’t take his lips away from her pussy, causing vibrations to scathe her flesh. 

“I. Want. You.” Gasped out the Avatar, writhing under his mouth. His hands were at her hips, now, holding her in place, keeping her from twisting out of his reach. 

He nearly purred against her, “How?”

“Inside me. Please. Fuck me!” Korra gasped, near tears from the pleasure that nearly suffocated her.

Rather suddenly, she was left cold, alone, panting on the desktop. Just as Korra was about to move, to tear the scarf off to see where Amon had gone, she heard the rustle of his tunic. Korra never realized how sensual the sound of undone zippers and discarded clothing could sound. The Avatar nearly dragged the man down as soon as he hovered over her. Amon grunted as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her legs around his waist. Korra’s lips mashed against his neck, haphazardly since she couldn’t see. Between her thighs, she felt his cock twitch against her just as she laid a rough nip against his flesh.

“Please.” Korra murmured against his neck, inhaling his somehow enjoyable scent.

Amon shifted, leaning over her as he tugged her to the edge of the desk, never dislodging her legs from his body. One hand went to the small of her back, the other to the back of Korra’s head. Dipping his head down, his lips caught her earlobe before he whispered, “Good girl, Korra.”

Her mind didn’t have time to process his words. The next second, Amon thrust into her, filling her with thick, hard warmth. Korra gasped, back arching, muscles tensing as she threw her head back. His lips trailed to her throat and Amon spent no time in drilling into Korra. Each impact, her body shuddered, her breasts jiggled, a louder moan tore from her throat. Within seconds, her vocal cords felt raw from the embarrasing sounds she made, while her throat burned from panting.

The stifled groans Amon made, so close to her skin, brought delicious tingles over her body, centering at her core. The friction, the heat, the force he put between every thrust made her thighs tremble and toes curl. Her lower stomach felt like a tangle of heat and pins. Korra felt as if her bones were melting, her tissues dribbling into one mass of tight, knotting, warmth. She could barely control her body and, even then, it twitched and shuddered, under Amon’s hold.

Her hands at his shoulders gripped tighter - enjoying his own tension beneath her fingertips - and feeling beads of sweat trail down his neck and against her hands. Somehow, that sent another wave of enjoyment through Korra, knowing she could make Amon - Mr. Big Bad Equalist Leader - sweat like that. It made a sort of vague smugness tease at her thoughts, under the fog of sexual hormones. 

Korra’s body tensed, clenching around him, her legs tight, her nails digging into his shoulders as her back arched. The knot in her lower stomach exploded, coaxing a loud moan from her lips that became muffled against his shoulder as she bit down. Waves of pleasure shot through her body, she tightened and throbbed around his cock, chest heaving as spasms raked over her body.

She only vaguely registered him groaning, his own body tensing, his fingers digging into her flesh as he pulled her closer. His hips bucked once more, slamming fully into her, releasing a hot sensation into her, filling her, bringing another spasm to rack her body as he held her close. Amon’s chest rose and fell as he controlled himself, trying not to pant like a dog, while keeping her close. The scent of their mingled sweat tinged the air and the body heat generated between them was soft, humid, cozy.

Just as Korra was beginning to enjoy the afterglow, something metaphorically struck her, “What did you call me?!”

Amon breathed a chuckle against the top of her head, slowly pulling away. Just as Korra whipped the scarf, and jostled the mask from her face, Amon was adjusting his mask into place. She glared at him, unable to understand what just happened, what he was doing. She jumped off the desk, muscles tense despite the sensual soreness that teased her edges. Without her blindfold on, Korra’s eyes momentarily enjoyed his musculature, his frame, his height. It took all of her willpower to not stare at his naked form. 

The man simply stood before her, arms folded behind his back, at apparent ease in the nude, “I approve of your dedication to your cause, Avatar. It is rewarding in various ways.”

The Avatar sputtered over outraged syllables, unable to string together an insult, a demand, or an accusation. Her fists clenched at her sides, a fog of confusion replacing the sex-crazed hormones. She was losing her hold on reality, unable to figure out why her enemy just had sex with her. Though she should have felt violated, Korra couldn’t rouse the indignity. Amon had been alluring and she had taken the bait, bitten down, became his. 

Korra jolted as soon as Amon snagged her wrists. Her eyes wide, she couldn’t believe she let her guard down, that her brain was so fuzzy that she let herself get caught in such a predicament. Instead of fighting, instead of throwing her against a wall or bringing her to her knees, Amon touched his forehead to hers. His blue eyes found her gaze and Korra, mind reeling with befuddled thoughts, listened to his words, “If you like, I will order you a properly sized uniform. That other one seems a tad tight on you.”

“Why would I need it?” Korra snapped, tugging her hands from Amon’s hold. 

“I am not opposed to your night-time attempts to gain intelligence. You’ll find nothing to assist you, but the distraction is fulfilling.” 

The Avatar threw a livid glare at the man as she gathered her stolen clothes. She was in the process of attempting to put the uniform back on. Amon came up to her, and Korra tensed, goose-duck-flesh tickling across her skin. She peered up at him, from the corner of her eye, watching his hands as they guided the suit back onto her body. His actions were gentle, fingers soft as he buckled belts and clasped her into the fabric. 

“What are you up to?”

“I am fairly flaccid, now, Avatar.”

Korra felt a flush bite across her face and she couldn’t help but feel that Amon was smirking behind his mask. Finally, the last zipper closed and Amon stepped away. The Avatar did her best to train her eyes on his face, but her periphreal kept taking peeks at the rest of his body. 

“So,” Now she felt awkward, like a teenager losing her virginity to a one-night stand, “What now?”

“You leave.” 

His answer felt like a slap in the face, though Korra didn’t know why. It was abrupt, after the intimacy. Granted, the actions were apparently testing her limits. When he found her limitless, Korra presumed he simply took advantage of the situation. It made her both a little queasy and a bit flustered. Instead of leaving, Korra muttered, “What? I just strut out of here?”

“I’m saving you for last, Korra,” Amon stated, arms folding behind his back as he stood ram-rod straight, “My brothers and sisters aren’t as astute as myself, I’m afraid.”

The Avatar felt as if there were more to address, more to say, but her mind was too frayed from the sex. The man was giving her a “walk out of the Equalist fortress free” card. She may as well take it, clear her mind, and get her thoughts back in order before he revoked the nicety. If Korra felt it was safe to return and attempt to garner more reconnaisance, perhaps she would; part of her was interested to see how interactions between herself and Amon would play out.

Just as she started for the door, Amon grabbed her by the elbow. Korra froze as he leaned close to her, his body heat hot against her back, “Do return. Enemity has no rules, but we tend to make our own regardless, don’t we?”

Korra caught his gaze, her eyes widening at the warmth burning in his gaze. She swallowed, feeling butterfly-moths metamorphose into phoenixes in her stomach. Briefly, her mind replayed the earlier scenario, her face flaring with that blush. Beyond the heat, though, Korra couldn’t help but feel a softness, a need, in those eyes that had haunted her nightmares weeks ago. There was something there, something to explore and Korra wanted it. 

She couldn’t stop the words that came to her lips, “I will, Amon.”


End file.
